One of the great dangers of lighted tobacco materials is the very distinct possibility of causing a fire. For example, smokers have been known to drop lighted tobacco materials onto a carpet or into a chair. Often, the materials cannot be located prior to the start of a fire. Additionally, smokers have also fallen asleep while smoking which, of course, increases the danger from dropped lighted tobacco materials. Accordingly, there is a need for a safety pipe enabling a smoker to smoke tobacco materials wherein the smoking pipe is self-extinguishing and wherein the lighted materials are not exposed to potential flammable materials even if dropped.
Further, many smokers make efforts to curtail or altogether stop smoking. Oftentimes those efforts do not reach the desired result, even with the ancillary aids currently on the market, for example, patches, gum and the like. Accordingly, there is a further need for a pipe enabling a smoker to effectively reduce his/her nicotine intake.
Still further, secondhand smoke has become an issue in today's environment. The free burning of tobacco materials exposed to the air while the smoker is holding the smoking device or has placed it in an ashtray creates substantial secondhand smoke. Thus, there is a still further need for a pipe enabling a smoker to substantially reduce secondhand smoke.